weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Pressekonferenz-Archiv vom 2. Januar - 16. Mai 1801
center Hier werden Pressekonferenzen von John F. Kennedy, Präsident von Amerikanien und dem Kennedy Reich archiviert und für die Nachwelt erhalten. In den nachfolgend aufbewahrten Meldungen ist von hans dem Schrecken die Rede, von der Bewerbung zur Expo so wie von gesellschaftlichen Themen und Kontroversen. Der Lesefreundlichkeit wegen ist der älteste Beitrag oben und der neuste unten. Wir schreiben den: - 208}} Zu den aktuellen Konferenzen left 2. Januar 1801 - Unruhen allerorts Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Ich hoffe, Sie sind alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen. Leider verlief der Jahreswechsel nicht überall friedlich. Aus Rammstein werden schwere Krawalle gemeldet. Demonstranten forderten (berechtigterweise) endlich ein Sozialsystem und etwas weniger berechtigterweise Strom und Internet (Als ob man sich nicht auch die Zeit vertreiben könnte, in dem man im Scheine der Walöllampen Memory spielt oder ein Buch von Lord Gravale liest.) Als sich wie üblich einige vermummte Autonome der anfanglich friedlichen Demo zugesellten, eskalierte das ganze und es kam zu wahren Prügelszenen mit der Polizei. Das rammsteinische Fernsehen meldet Spitzeinschaltquoten ihrer "action News". Es beschämt und betrübt mich vermelden zu müssen, dass es auch in unserem Land vereinzelt zu Ausschreitungen gekommen ist. In einer Kneipe in Newburyport hat eine Gruppe Angetrunkener den Wirt verprügelt, in ein Fass voller Heringe gesteckt und gröhlend durch die ganze Stadt gerollt. In Old York kam es zu einer kleinen Demonstration zur Befreiung des Umweltsünders Avrell Firestone. Diese Vollidioten! was glauben die eigentlich? Der Kerl bleibt selbstverständlich in Haft! Der mit Abstand dämlichste Zwischenfall wird uns aus Brookline gemeldet. Dort hatte eine Gruppe Jugendlicher kurz nach Mitternacht die "tolle Idee", eine Fischstäbchenmischmaschine (wo immer die das Ding her hatten) draussen am Blue Cloud Brunnen in Betrieb zu nehmen. Ohne die Gebrauchsanleitung zu lesen, fuhren sie das Ding auf maximale Leistung hoch. Der Inhalt verfünfzehnfachte plötzlich sein Volumen, explodierte regelrecht und flog den Deppen um die Ohren. Jedoch nicht nur ihnen. Das ganze Monument wurde mit Fischmatsch und Panade eingesaut, Teile der Statue wurden gar durch die Stichflamme verkohlt. Zwei Kilo von dem Matsch flog einem Anwohner ins Gesicht, der gerade sein Fenster geöffnet hatte um nachzusehen, was unten auf dem Platz abging. Den Verursachern wurde auferlegt, das Monument unter Aufsicht zu reinigen und eine Busse von 50 Gulden pro Kopf zu zahlen John F. Kennedy center left 5. Januar 1801 - Hans der Schreck stellt Forderungen Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Heute ist bei uns folgender Wisch eingegangen: center Das Geschreibsel liefert den letzten Beweis, dass dieser Irre an Realitätsverlust hoch drei leidet! Meine Stirnlocke! Ich glaub' es hackt oder was? Über alles andere könnte man zur Not noch reden, aber mein Deckhaar ist tabu! Frechheit auch nur daran zu denken! Also jetzt pass mal auf Du kleiner, gestörter Stinker! Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen, von niemandem und von Dir gleich mal gar nicht! Dass Schreckhannes kriminelles Potential durchaus beträchtlich ist, beweist der Grossanschalag von Gestern in Steamien: ganze 600 Dampfmaschinen hat dieser Psycho lahmgelegt und auf einen Rückwärtslaufmodus gestellt. Ein schwerer Schlag für dieses Land. Angesichts des Ausmasses dieser Bedrohung habe ich mich entschlossen, eine internationale Anti-Terrorkonferenz einzuberufen! Ich lade alle Staatschefs ein, sich mit mir an einem noch festzulegenden Tag im Internationalen Friedenszentrum zu Verdun zu treffen, um über gemeinsame Massnahmen gegen dieses Subjekt zu beraten. Ganz offensichtlich ist dem Kerl nicht mehr in nationalen Alleingängen beizukommen! framed|right|Fondu für den Privaten Konsum, samt Fixerbesteck - Herkunft: [[Alpinien!]] Zum Schluss noch dies: Wir erhielten gestern eine gehässige, kleinkarrierte Protestnote aus Alpinien, wo man sich offenbar über unsere Expo-Bewerbung aufgeregt hat. Dazu sage ich nur zwei Dinge: Dass Entenhausen Flachland ist, wäre mir neu. Dass Alpinien sehr wohl Käsefondue herstellt ist ja wohl jedem bekannt. Es handelt sich laut des neusten Drogenberichtes um einen Weltweiten Top-Herstellungs und Exportstaat. Erst gestern wurde in Brookline eine illegale Fonduehöhle ausgehoben, mit Tonnen Fonduekäse-Packungen und sogar Besteck, was alles ausnahmslos aus Alpinien stammt. Also verschont mich mit dem scheinheiligen Getue. Unsere Bewerbung war übrigens besonders nett formuliert, erwähnten wir doch nicht, dass jeder Besucher in Entenhausen gleich bei Ankunft in meterhoher Entenkacke versinkt! John F. Kennedy center left 7. Januar 1801 - Wieder Attentate Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Es sind fürwahr unruhige Zeiten, die wir gerade durchleben. Als wir heute Morgen aufwachten, war es grauenhaft kalt. Der Kamin war aus und von oben herab tropfte sogar Wasser. Durch die Fenster drang ein ein ganz merkwürdges Licht, so als ob die Scheiben plötzlich zu Milchglas geworden wären. Jedenfalls konnte ich nicht nach draussen sehen. Ich ging auf den Flur und traf dort einige Bedienste die mir ganz beunruhigt erzählten, dass es im ganzen Weissen Hause kalt sei und man durch kein Fenster nach draussen sehen könne. Das kam mir dann doch sonderbar vor und ich ahnte schon, dass da wohl wieder mal eine Riesensauerei abgegangen war. Ich riss die Haustür auf um mir das mal von Aussen anzusehen, als mir ein ganzer Berg Eiswürfel entgegenprasselte! Draussen türmte sich eine regelrechte Wand aus Eiswürfeln! Meine Frauen weinten und die Königin Mutter schiss sie deswegen zusammen. Ich liess heisses Wasser aufbrühen, holte Spitzhaken, liess auch welche an die Männer des Hauses verteilen und so pickelten wir uns den Weg ins Freie. Hatten wir ja schon mal gemacht. Nach drei Sunden war die Wand aus Eiswürfel endlich überwunden und wir gelangten ins Freie. Nun konnten wir uns die ganze Misere von Aussen ansehen! Das Weisse Haus war vollkommen verschüttet unter einem 60 Meter hohen Berg aus Millionen, ja Milliarden von Eiswürfeln! Auf dem Grundstück tummelten sich schon die Presse und fotografierende Touristen. Die meisten dachten, dass es sich um eine avantgardistische Kunstinstallation handelte. Wir sind derzeit dabei, mit Schaufeln, Spitzhacken und warmen Wasser den Haufen abzubauen, aber restlos verschwinden werden die Massen wohl erst mit dem Frühling. Es stellt sich nun die Frage nach der Urhheberschaft dieser debilen Aktion. Hans der Schreck ist am naheliegensten, aber auch ein geheimes, alpinisches Kommando wäre denkbar: Jean Recordon hat mir immerhin erst vor kurzem mit einer sogenannten "Aktion Eisberg" gedroht, allerings ohne genauere Angaben darüber zu machen, was dieser Scheiss konkret beinhalten soll. Also wenn es Alpinien war, dann kann ich nur sagen: Ihr seid die gleichen Soziopathen wie HdS! Ich meine, nur weil wir Euch in unserer Expo-Bewerbung ein bisschen kritisch beleuchtet haben, macht ihr so einen verdammten Aufstand?!! Das ist ja nicht mehr feierlich! Ihr reagiert ja mittlerweile paranoider als Aquanopolis! Ach ja, Aquanopolis - ist natürlich auch möglich, dass die das waren und es im Rahmen ihrer Desinformations-Taktik den Alpinieren anhängen wollen. Also Örg, falls DU das mal wieder warst, dann...Naja, Nichts genaues weiss man nicht. Dieses idiotische Ultimation von Hans dem Schrecken läuft ja am 10. Januar ab. Leider hat sich bislang erst Steamien bereit erkLärt an der Anti-Terror konferenz teilzunehmen. Alpinien prahlt damit, dass es mit HdS alleine fertig wird (dabei scheint der gearde die Redaktion des Alpinischen Abendblattes in seine Gewalt gebracht zu haben!) Von Aquanopolis ist noch keine Stellungnahme gekommen und Rammstein hüllt sich auch in Schweigen. na dann, Prost! Eis für Drinks haben wir ja. John F. Kennedy center left 9. Januar: Zum Anschlag in Wahrstein - Foto von Hans der Schreck framed|right|Die widerliche Fratze des Verbrechens Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Zunächst einmal möchte ich dem Volk von Rammstein und Herren Bruno Brummschädel das Mitgefül des amerikanensischen Volkes und meiner selbst versichern. In der südöstlichen Stadt Wahrstein ereignete sich heute ein schwerer Anschlag, der so scheint es, einmal mehr auf das Konto von Hans dem Schrecken geht. Dieses gewissenlose Subjekt liess das neuartige Wasserstoff-Automobil von Minister Brummschädel explodieren. Brummschädel überlebte nur dank des Schleudersitzes, den der Attentäter ebenfalls eingebaut hatte, da er offensichtlich sein Opfer noch lebend braucht. Doch ich kann Ihnen auch eine gute Nachricht überbringen, ja, es handelt sich um eine kleine Sensation: Wir haben endlich ein Lichtbild von Hans dem Schrecken!! Ein amerikanensischer Tourist, der zuvor auf dem Pirelli-Platz in Wahrstein die Fotografier-Funktion seines neuerworbenen, tragbaren Telefons (umgangsprachlich Handy genannt) ausprobierte, fing wohl eher zufällig jenen Mann ein, der den Zettel per Kaugummi an die Ampel klebte. Der Zettel der sich später das Bekennerschreiben von HdR entpuppte! Diesem engagierten Mitbürger wird zum Dank Strafreiheit für den illegalen Handybesitz zugesichert. Einen Durchbruch konnte auch das Aztekische Ermittlerteam, welches ja noch immer im Weissen Hause weilt, erringen: Es ging dem Bericht nach, wonach das plötzlich verschwundene Redaktionsmitglied des Alpinischen Abendblattes, Hausi de Savogne Hans der Schreck sein könnte. Tatsächlich brachten die Ermittlungen an den Tag, dass ein gewisser Hausi de Savogne, Alpinischer Herkunft aber geboren auf Terra maligna ein Vorstrafenregister lang wie eine Klopapierrolle hat und von seinen frühreren Kontakten als "technisches Genie und Meister der Tarnung mit einem Hang zur Skurilität" beschrieben wird. Wir bleiben dran! John F. Kennedy center left 10. Januar 1801 - Hoffnung auf baldige Ergreifung des Terroristen Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Als ich heute in meiner Kutsche sass und mich zum Dinner mit einem alten Freund aus Kriegstagen fahren liess, dachte ich daran, wie schön es ist, in einem Gefährt zu sitzen, das nicht explodieren kann. Bei aller Schuld, die den Terroristen Hans der Schreck trifft und bei allem Mitgefühl für Herren Brummschädel, es darf doch nicht unerwähnt bleiben, dass so etwas nicht hätte passieren können, wenn man in Rammstein auf den Einsatz von Automobilen verzichten würde. Nun, wie auch immer. Es freut uns zu hören, dass Herr Brummschädel auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. Er schmiedet bereits Pläne zur Konstruktion von sanitären Anlagen mittels Knochenpulver von Hans'scher Provienienz. Dies wird allerdings so nicht machbar sein, weil nämlich ICH Hansens Knochen zum Bau eines Gartentores verwenden werde. Herr Brummschädel kann meinetwegen die Haare haben um sich ein Zierkissen für die Couch anzufertigen. Hans der Schrecken, der wie wir ja nun wissen, bürgerlich Hausi de Savogne heisst, wurde zuletzt in einer steamischen Herberge gesehen. Ich fürchte, das neue Archiv des Landes könnte sein nächstes Ziel sein. Hiermit spreche ich eine Reisewarnung aus: Da man nie weiss, was einem in Steamien demnächst so alles um die Ohren fliegt, sollten Besuche dieses Landes auf später verschoben werden. Diese kritiklose Begeisterung für Technik in anderen Ländern macht mir Sorgen. Nur weil sich ein Handy zufälligerweise und in einer absoluten Ausnahmesituatuon als nützlich erwiesen hat, denkt man in Steamien schon über die Legalisierung von Elektrizität nach. Also wirklich. Und dann dieses ganze Geschrei das nun im Vorfeld um die neue Bullmeister300 gemacht wird. Mein Schwiegervater, Tzar Nikolaus der Zweite, hat so ein Ding - also eine 200 natürlich - und er ist nur mässig damit zufrieden. Ich werde in letzter Zeit häufig gefragt, welche Sensationelle Neuerung denn Amerikanien denn nun auf der Expo präsentieren wird. Nun, das werdet Ihr noch früh genug erfahren. In jedem Fall wird es die Welt in Erstaunen versetzen! John F. Kennedy center left 11. Januar 1801 - Ultimatum ereignislos abgelaufen. Vorbereitungen zum Christchurcher Kriegsverbrecherprozess. Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Gestern lief ja dieses widerliche Ultimatum von Hans dem Schrecken an mich ab. Natürlich habe ich keinen Zoll nachgegeben. Und nichts ist passiert! Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass man international diesem Irren ganz dicht auf den Fersen ist. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er geschnappt wird. Heute konnte ich mich daher endlich mal wieder anderen Dingen widmen, als immer nur diesem Herren de Savogne. Die Vorbereitung zur Expo 01 sind im vollen Gange und unsere Bewerbung wurde heute an das Auswahlkommintee geschickt. Wir sind zuversichtlich, dass unsere wunderbare Nation den Zuschlag bekommen wird. Anderthalb Jahre ist es nun her, seit die Dixieländische Grenzstadt Christchurch aus dem Mittelalter befreit wurde und nun unter der freiheitlich liberalen Obhut des Kennedy Reiches steht. Fast genau so lange hat es gedauert, die ehemaligen Machthaber der Stadt anzuklagen und vor Gericht zu bringen. Mein Bruder, Bobby Kennedy, wird die Anklage in diesem Jahrhundertprozess vertreten, der der Welt das grausame Regime der Dixie-Confederation und der Christchurcher Machtjunta im speziellen, vor Augen führen wird. Angeklagt sind: * Jed Bush, ehemaliger Bürgermeister der Stadt. * Deidre Bush, dessen verkommenes Eheweib. * Reverend Hardy Hucklander der Oberpfaffe des Ortes. Alle drei werden sich wegen Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit verantworten müssen. Als Vorsitzender konnte ich den eigentlich schon im Ruhestand weilenden ehrenwerten Richter Spencer Gabriel aus Fort Reed gewinnen. Um die Fairness zu wahren, bestellte ich als Verteidiger dieses Verbrechertrios den Christchurcher Top-Anwalt Advocat Elijah Carter. Der Andrang auf die Zuschauerränge ist gross. Damit auch jene Bürger den Prozess mitverfolgen können, die keinen Platz mehr ergattern konnten, werden die Liveprotokolle veröffentlicht. Der erste Prozesstag ist für Mitte nächster Woche geplant. Es werden überdies viele internationale Prozessbeobachter erwartet. das Reporterhotel Fairwood Residence in Christchurch ist jedenfalls komplett ausgebucht. John F. Kennedy center left 16. januar 1801 - der erste Prozesstag Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Sensationelle Neugeiten aus Steamien! Dort wurde schon am 12. Januar Hans der Schreck, alias Hausi de Savogne, besser bekannt als Schakelstuhl-Attentäter gefasst! Nachdem er durch einen Trick in das mit biologischen Kampfstoffen gefüllte, neue Archiv gelockt worden war, konnten ihn die Sicherheitskräfte fassen! Bei der Schiffsüberfahrt zur Gefängnisinsel konnte der wohl bekannteste Superschurke der Welt aber fliehen. Er sprang samt Eisenkugel am Bein ins Wasser. Taucher suchten vergeblich nach ihm oder seiner Leiche. Ist Hans der Schreck ertrunken und Fischfutter? Oder konnte er sich doch retten? Dies gilt es nun zu klären. Denn solange diese Frage offen ist, wird wohl kein Bürger zu Bett gehen, ohne vorher noch mal unter selbigem nachgeschaut zu haben. Heute fand der erste Verhandlungstag im Christchurcher Dreierbande Prozess statt. Ich glaube kaum jemand hat es versäumt, den Prozess am Radio mitzuverfolgen. Die Strassen waren jedenfalls zur fraglichen Zeit buchstäblich leer gefegt. Ich bin sehr stolz auf meinen Bruder Bobby. Sein Plädoyer ging wirklich unter die Haut. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf den Tag, wo er auch Hans den Schrecken anklagen wird. Und dieser Tag kommt, da können Sie Gift darauf nehmen. Wie ich hörte, ist Minister Brummschädel aus Rammstein wieder recht fit und hat das Krankenhaus schon wieder verlassen. Ich bin versucht zu sagen, dass Unkraut nicht vergeht. Zu guter letzt gab es einen leidigen Zwischenfall in den internationalen Gewässern westlich von Etrurien: Ein amerikanensischer Kreuzfahrtdampfer wurde von einem aquanopolitanischen Kriegsschiff mit fünf Tonnen Rochenscheisse per Katapult beschossen. Besonders unter den Damen an Bord kam es zu Nervenzusamenbrüchen. Eine scharfe Protestnote wegen dieser völlig grundlosen Agression wurde von mir an den "kleinen Füher" geschickt. John F. Kennedy center left 21. Januar 1801 - Kriminelles Heute war wieder ein Pausetag im Dreierbande-Prozess. Wie ich auch gerade höre, findet der fünfte Verhandlungstag erst am 24. Januar statt, weil einer der dann vorgesehenen Zeugen verhindert ist. Ich nutze die Prozessfreien Tage um mich informell mit den vielen, internationalen Gästen zu unterhalten. Christchurch hat wohl nie zuvor in seiner Geschichte so hohen Besuch gehabt. Die stellvertetende, oberste Hohepriesterin Tzitzitlini Coatlicue Tenoch Hase und ihre Familie weilt im selben Hotel wie ich. Beim gemeinsamen Dinner gestern haten wir einen angeregten Meinungsaustausch zum Thema Todesstrafe. Vorgestern hatte ja auch der Prozess um das Hochzeitsattentat von 1792 begonnen und ich fragte mich natürlich schon, warum Frau Tzitzitlini Coatlicue Tenoch Hase lieber dem Prozess um die Dreierbande mitverfolgt, statt jenem, wo das Attentat verhandelt wird, dem auch sie beinahe zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Sie wollte sich nicht genauer dazu äussern, was ich natürlich respektiere. Ich fürchte aber, dass dies den Verschwörungstheoretikern wieder billige Nahrung liefern wird. Heute Morgen waren die Zeitungen voll mit den Meldungen über dieses grausige Familiendrama in Chitzen Itza. Der Fall ist Tagesgespräch und hat weit über die Landesgrenzen des Aztekenreiches für Bestürtzung gesorgt. Das Sonderermittlerteam, welches im Weissen Haus nach dem Schaukelstuhlattentäter (Hans der Schereck) fahndete ist daher auch umgehend wieder in die Heimat gereist. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass das Team um Frau Cacamacihuatzin diesen spektakulären Fall restlos aufklären kann. Es ist ja durchaus nicht so, dass keine Fragen offen wären. Wo wir schon beim Thema Kriminalität sind: Der Geheimdienst teilte mir heute mit, dass in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen mit vermehrten raubzügen von Terra malignesischen Kommandos zu rechnen ist. Ich halte unsere Bürger an, wachsam zu sein, sowohl zur See als auch zu Lande. center left 1. Februar 1801 - Grausige Bewerbung Terra malignas Es ist schon kaum zu fassen, zu was manche Leute fähig sind! Der Schock in den Räumen des Expo-Bewerbungskommitees war gestern gross, als ein Paket aus Terra maligna angeliefert wurde, dessen Inhalt aus dem abgetrenten, wurmverseuchten Haupt des aztekischen Gastarbeiters Toto bestand. Offenbar glaubt man in diesem Land des Bösen doch allen Ernstes, mit dieser Art von "Bewerbung", die wohl eher als Drohung zu verstehen ist, den Zuschlag zu bekommen. Möglicherweise ist das Ganze auch einfach nur als Verhöhnung zu verstehen, als zynische Antwort auf die kultivierte Welt. Mein Bruder hat sich vorgenommen, seine Anstrenungen im Kampf gegen die Terra maligna und dem organisierten Verbrechen generell, noch einen Zahn zuzulegen. Jetzt wo der Dreierbande Prozess durch ist und ihm, wie uns allen, nur noch das bange Warten auf das Urteil übermorgen bleibt. A propos Verbrechen: Nachwievor keine weitere Spur von Hausi de Savogne, alias Hans dem Schrecken. Ob er vielleicht doch Fischfutter ist? So ganz kann ich das nicht glauben. An der Universität Tenochtitlan soll es gelungen sein, den Feuerschwefel, dessen Entdeckung Ende letzten Jahres für viel Aufsehen gesorgt hatte, künstlich herzustellen. Offen ist nich die Frage, wozu das Teufelszeug überhaupt zu gebrauchen ist. das winzige Stück, dass mir Hans der Schreck auf den Schaukelstuhl gelegt hat, hat eine bleibende Narbe auf meiner Backe hinterlassen. Eine beunruhigende Nachricht erreichte mich heute aus dem Süden des Landes, wo ein Planwagentreck samt Ladung verschwunden sein soll. Die Wagen waren mit mehreren Eichenfässern beladen, welche die unterschiedlichsten Güter beinhalteten: 100% Industriealkohol, Felle unterschiedlicher Arten und sehr teure Edelsteine und Halbedelsteine. John F. Kennedy center left 9. Februar 1801 - Die Tage danach Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wir alle hatten nun ein paar Tage Zeit, das Urteil im Dreierbande Prozess zu verdauen. Ich verhehle Ihnen nicht, dass ich schon reichlich enttäuscht war. Dass wenigstens Deidre Bush für zehn Jahre hinter Gitter kommt ist zwar ein kleiner Trost, aber in der Summe bleibt das Ergebnis ein harter Schlag für das Gerechtigkeitsempfinden eines jeden aufrechten Menschen. Aber ich weiss, dass Richter Gabriel mit bestem juristischen Sachverstand geurteilt hat. Es ist wohl so, dass die zivile Justiz nur bedingt geeignet ist, überhaupt mit Verbrechen ab einer bestimmten Dimension angemessen umzugehen. Der Kampf gegen solches Unrecht muss auf anderer Ebene geführt werden, auf politischer. Internationale Rechtsnormen müssen her und auch durchgesetzt werden. Dazu braucht es aber stärkere Organismen als der traditionell zahnlose Schwatzhaufen Völkerbund. Wie schlecht es um den Willen zur Grenzübergreifenden Kooperation bestellt ist zeigt, dass wir es immer noch nicht geschafft haben die von mir angeregte, internationale Antiterrorkonferenz abzuhalten. Immer wieder werden Termine verschoben, anulliert, dann hat jemand Zahnschmerzen oder muss zu einer Hochzeit oder der Kanarienvogel ist gestorben. Manchmal denke ich, dass der Mensch wirklich einfach nur schlecht, faul und egoistsch ist, so wie es schon der grosse, wenngleich umstrittene aztekische Philosoph Axayacatl Itzcoatl Tzintzuntzan darlegte. Heute Morgen erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass Ermittler vor Ort Überreste des verschollenen Planwagentrecks bei den Black Rocks aufgefunden haben. Wir haben nun die traurige Gewissheit: Der Treck wurde Opfer eines brutalen Raubüberfalls. Die Fuhrleute wurden mit Maschinengewehrsalven niedergemäht. Die Ladung ist komplett geplündert. Der Tatort wurde abgesperrt und die Spurensicherung arbeitet fieberhaft. Der Fall hat oberste Priorität, wir müssen absolut herausfinden wer hinter diesem Überfall steckt. Die Spekulationen sind vielfältig. Zum einen soll in der Region eine Outlaw Gruppe ihr Unwesen treiben, welcher Verbindungen zur aztekischen Korrohla nachgesagt werden. Aber auch ein grenzübergreifender Raubzug des Redneck Syndicate wird erwogen, was dann allerdings ein Novum wäre. Die Brüder haben sich bislang eher in ihrem eigenen Land betätigt. Die heisseste Spur ist meines Erachtens die, die nach Terra maligna führt: Ein eigentümliches Indiz dafür ist die Tatsache, dass die toten Fuhrleute offenbar Ante Mortem entaugt wurden. Sogar die Zufpferde erlitten dieses Schicksal. Dieses grausige Detail des Tathergangs könnte eine Art "Homage" an den Gründervater Terra malignas, Bo Hansson, sein. Ein anderes Motiv für diese kranke Scheisse fällt mir im Moment jedenfalls nicht ein. Seit sich die Raubzüge der Maligneser nicht mehr nur auf die See beschränken, sondern zunehmend Landkommandos bis tief in das Binnenland fremder Nationen eindringen, ist Terra maligna als Bedrohung weltweit gestiegen. Lange kann das nicht mehr hingenommen werden. John F. Kennedy center left 8. März 1801 Skandal bei der Expovergabe Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Es ist ein handfester Skandal! Wie Sie sicher wissen, war die Vergabe der Weltausstellung 1801 an Amerikanien schon sicher: Wir erlangten eine Stimme mehr als die jeweils gleichaufliegenden Konkurrenten Aztekenreich und Aquanopolis. Wir stiessen im Weissen Haus schon mit exklusivem Sekt an. Und gestern dann der Schock! das Kommitee zog uns und dem Aztekenreich jeweils einen Strafpunkt ab, weil es angeblich zu Unregelmässigkeiten gekommen sei. Bitte? Ja, es hiess, bei den Mitgliedern der Jury sei gegen Mitternacht ein Paket abgegeben worden, mit bestem Mamutschinken als Inhalt und einem Brief des "amerikanensischen Militärattachés" dass der Schinken dafür sei, Amerikanien den Vorzug zu geben! Dies wurde als Bestechungsversuch gewertet. Dazu nur soviel: Wir bestechen nicht. Schon gar nicht wo wir doch sowieso gewonnen hätten. Der amerikanensische Militärattaché jedenfalls bestreitet, je Schinken verschickt zu haben. Mir ist schon klar, wo die Urheber dieses plumpen Manövers zu suchen sind! Im jetztigen Siegerland natürlich. Wie auch immer: Es stehen uns drei Optionen zur Verfügung: 1. Sofortige Kriegserklärung 2. Jahrelanges Prozessieren 3. Sache schlucken und nach Aquanopolis als Aussteller fahren. Nach reiflicher überlegung wählte ich die dritte Option. Wir werden im Herzen des ideologischen Gegnerlandes die Überlegenheit unserer Zivilisation und Kultur demonstrieren. Der amerikanensische Pavillon wird alles in den Schatten stellen, was andere Nationen sich auch nur träumen können. John F. Kennedy center left 9. April 1801 Verhandlungen mit dem IKMK Liebe MitburgerInnen, Wie Sie wissen, finden seit einigen Tagen Verhandlungen mit dem Internationalen Kommitee der Menschenrechts-Kämpferstatt. Gleichzeitig gibt es derzeit Demonstrationen der "Rächer", einer Subgruppe des IKMK, in Brookline, was teilweise etwas lästig ist, weil die militanten Aktivisten zu fortgeschrittener Stunde oder bei heftigen Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Passanten schon mal zu krassen Reaktionen neigen. Ziel des IKMK ist es, dass möglichst viele Staaten eine von ihnen gestaltete "Standard-Verfassung" anerkennen. Nun kann ich mir beim besten willen kein Land und keine Regierung vorstellen, das einfach mal so seine gewachsene Verfassung gegen eine extern verfasste austauscht. Schon deshalb ernte ich im Kongress jede Menge Kritik dafür, dass ich mich überhaupt auf diese Verhandlungen einliess. Auch bei Ihnen im Volke lösen die Verhandlungen heftige Kontroversen aus. Lassen Sie mich dazu mal ein paar Worte sagen, ehe Sie sich nun ohne Ende weiter darüber aufregen: Dass Die Menschenrechte etwas wichtiges und gutes sind, da sind wir doch alle einer Meinung, oder? Amerikanien ist den Menschenrechten verpflichtet. Wir haben die Sklaverei, die Segregation und die Todesstrafe abgeschafft und wir haben gleiche Rechte für Mann und Frau. ...Jaaa, Eleanor, annähernd gleiche Rechte. Wir leisten internationale Hilfe in Fällen von Katastrophen, unsere Americanian Care ist eine der ältesten, humanitären Hilfsorganisationen weltweit. Damit erfüllen wir bereits vier von insgesamt 6 Punkten des Hauptanliegen-Kataloges des IKMK. Angesichts dieser Tatsache schien es mir nicht verkehrt, wenigstens mal mit den Leuten zu reden. Du meine Güte! Nein, wir werden unsere Verfassung NICHT ändern. Ist das jetzt angekommen? Verhandelt wird über den Beitritt Amerikaniens zu einer internationalen Menschenrechts-Charta, etwas, das im Völkerbund hin und wieder zur Sprache gebracht wird aber bislang nie ernsthaft in Angriff genommen wurde. So. Und nun zu den Knackpunkten und warum die Verhandlung eher zäh und ermüdend sind: Die Zwei Punkte *Internationale Abrüstung *Schaffung derselben Möglichkeiten für das Individuum in allen Staaten und Gebieten ...sind natürlich derzeit nicht zu machen. Abrüsten würde ich ja gerne - aber ungern Morgen unter Dixieländischer oder aquanopolischer Herrschaft leben. Ich stimme einem Passus zu, der Regierungen verpflichtet, grundsätzlich auf Frieden und nicht auf Konfrontation hin zu arbeiten, aber das ist dem IKMK zu vage. Mir wiederum ist der letzte Punkt "Schaffung derselben Möglichkeiten für das Individuum in allen Staaten und Gebieten" zu vage. Dieser Passus ignoriert kulturelle und geografische Gegebenheiten, ist hochgradig interpretierbar und daher aus meiner Sicht eine völlig inhaltsleere Forderung. Weitere Schwierigkeiten sind natürlich die zahlreichen Detailforderungen des IKMK, die teilweise mit der amerikanensischen Kultur inkompatibel sind. Hauptknackpunkte sind die Beschneidung und die Menschenopfer. Ersteres ist zwar nicht im Gesetz verankert, aber nun mal vielfach immer noch Tradition und Letzteres ist ebenfalls zwar verboten, aber einige abgelegene Stämme praktizieren solche Opfer auf Basis von Freiwilligkeit, was ich für tolerierbar halte, die IKMK aber unbedingt konsequent ächten will. Streitpunkt ist auch Alkikatz, welches fie IKMK für unzeitgemäss hält. Wir werden sehen. John F. Kennedy left 16. April 1801 - Schweine! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, "We are not amused" kann ich da nur sagen. Als ich heute Morgen zum Kongress ritt und mitten in diese Saudemo geriet. Rund fünfzig Schweinezüchter hielten es für eine gute Idee, vor dem Kongressgebäude zu demonstrieren - was ja noch in Ordnung wäre - und dazu gleich ihre Viecher mitzubringen. Ich hatte Mühe mein scheuendes Pferd durch die Masse an grunzenden, kreischenden und stinkenden Biestern zu steuern. Zweimal rutschten wir fast auf der Schweinescheisse aus. Drinnen im Kongress ging es fast ebenso chaotisch zu und her wie draussen bei Wutzens. Eine lebhafte Debatte, über den Sinn und Unsinn der Saufrage war im vollen gange und dadurch gekennzeichnet dass sich einige Senatoren bereits mit dem Namen des Streitgegenstandes betitelten. Erst bei meinem Erscheinen kehrte die mir gebührende Ehrfurcht und damit Ruhe ein. Aber zur Sache selbst: Die Frage wie mit der Schweinezucht in unserem Land künftig umgegangen werden soll. Die Vorschäge reichen von Fôrderung der Schweinzucht bis zu deren Totalverbot. Schweinnefleisch und damit Schweinezucht hat bislang bei uns kaum Tradition. Der Grundsatz keine Tiere nur wegen ihres Fleisches zu züchten ist fester Bestandteil unserer naturnahen Lebensweise. Eine Kuh gibt Milch, ein Schaf Wolle und ein Pferd arbeitet - alle erfüllen sie einen anderen Dienst, bevor sie in der Pfanne enden. Zur Ergänzung des so gewonnenen Fleisches haben wir die Jagd. Schweine sind indes zu nichts anderem zu gebrauchen als...zur Schinkenproduktion eben. Trotzdem fordern nun einige Bauern aber auch andere Verbände, zB Wurstherstellende Metzger, dass Schweinezucht dennoch bei uns etabliert, Schweinefleisch gefördert und der Konsum angekurbelt werden soll. Die Gegner dieses Vorschlages verweisen darauf, dass dies ein Bruch mit unseren Grundsätzen bedeutet. Die Vorstellung Ressourcen (Land, Platz, Futter) rein zur Fleischproduktion aufzuwenden erscheint ihnen ungehörig. Ebenfalls wird auf die Lärmbelästigung durch eine Schweineherde sowie die geradezu abartig stinkende Gülle verwiesen. Die Befürworter machen geltend, dass in Amerikanien schon immer vereinzelt Schweine gehalten und deren Produkte auch genutzt wurden und werden. Es ginge also nur darum, ohnehin bestehende Tatsachen endlich auch im offiziellen Rahmen anzuerkennn. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass viele unsere Gerichte mit Schweinefleisch angereichert sind. Meine Leibsuppe zum Beispiel. Schweinespeck ist auch in den meisten Ross- und Hirschwürsten, damit sie nicht so trocken sind. Teilweise wird dieser Speck importiert. Ich bin mir in der Angelegenheit noch in Unklaren. Ich werde mir noch einige Meinungen anhören, ehe ich mir eine bilde. John F. Kennedy center left 16. Mai 1801 - Kontroversen Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wir schreiben den 16. Mai - die Vorbereitungen auf die Feierlichkeiten anlässlich meines Geburtstages am 29. laufen bereits auf Hochtouren, doch leider muss ich mich vielen anderen Dingen widmen, als der Vorfreude auf dieses nationale Freudenfest. Da ist zum einen diese leidige Schweinefrage. Wie Sie ja sicher wissen, habe ich vor einer Woche ein Gesetz verabschiedet, dass die Schweinezucht in begrenztem Umfang erlaubt, bei Befolgung strenger Auflagen versteht sich. Dieser Kompromiss sollte nun wirklich alle zufriedenstellen, aber nein, der Streit hält an! Der Saufraktion ist das Gesetz zu restriktiv, den Schweinegegnern zu liberal. Liebe Leute! Kriegt Euch mal wieder ein. Toleranz ist das Gebot der Stunde! So oder so sollte jeder, der Schinken isst oder Produkte mit Schweinefleischanteil (Pferdewurst beispielsweise!) es sich zweimal überlegen, ehe er gegen die Schweinezucht protestiert. Doppemoral ist eine unschöne Sache, das lasse man sich gesagt sein. Und als ob der Wutzkrise nicht genug wäre, ist nun eine neue Kontroverse aufgeflammt: In Chitzen Itza wird heute über die Reform des umstrittenen Sterbehilfegesetzes abgestimmt. Vorgesehen ist eine restriktivere Handhabung der Sterbehilfe. Auch bei uns fordern nun einige Gruppen, dass das amerikanensische Sterbehilfegesetz ebenfalls auf den Prüfstand kommt. das Thema ist schon seit langem Gegentand von Diskussionen. Prominentester Fall war der Tod von Präsident Francis Kennedy, ein Verwandter von mir aus der ersten amerikanensischen Linie. Präsident Kennedy liess sich im Rahmen eines von Druiden durchgeführten Opferituals entleiben, da er unheilbar krank war. Im Lichte unserer Gesetze und Verfassung überhaupt kein Problem, aber schon damals gab es Stimmen, die das ganze, so wörtlich "unmenschlich" fanden. Meine Position zu der Thematik ist ziemlich klar. Ich vertrete vehement das Recht auf Selbstbestimmung. In meinem früheren Leben sagte ich schon, dass der beste Tod ein Schuss mit dem Gewehr sei. Mir graute nämlich vor der Vorstellung, elendliglich an mein Krankheiten zu Grunde zu gehen, in einem eiskalten Krankenhaus, meiner Autorität und Würde beraubt, umgeben von Pisspott leerenden Zivis. Die Götter waren mir gnädig und bescherten mir genau das: Den Tod durch Erschiessen. Allerdings eben nur so, wie es in der Gesellschaft jener Welt möglich war. Das heisst: im Rahmen eines beschissenen Mordes, heimtückisch und feige, auf einer noch beschisseneren Strasse im oberbeschissenen Texas. Hätten dort unsere Gesetze gegolten, so wäre das ganze würdevoll von statten gegangen, begleitet durch ein angemessenes Ritual, in Frieden und im Segen. Das ist Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung. Die Gegner dieser Freiheit auf die ich stolz bin, argumentieren damit, dass das Missbrauchspotential zu hoch sei: Erbtanten könnten dazu ermuntert werden, sich baldigst opfern zu lassen, ebenso sozial Schwache. Speziell in Mayasien macht man sich zudem Sorgen um das Image von Volk und Land, welches, so die Kritiker, im Ausland mit dem Bild des blutgeilen, Herz-bei-lebendigem-Leibe-rausschneidenden Wilden assoziiert werde. Dazu sage ich nur: So what? Wen interessiert denn, was andere denken? Ich habe dem maysaischen Parlament nichts zu raten, aber ich sage dazu mal: Macht ein Gesetz, das Missbrauch eindämmt und gut ist. Ein bekannter Gegner der Sterbehilfe, insbesondere der Sterbehilfe im Kontext ritueller Opferungen ist das österreichische Staatsoberhaupt. Ich würde mich keineswegs wundern, wenn sein kürzlicher Besuch im Aztekenreich etwas mit dieser Debatte zu tun hat. Nun, es ist ja auch mal wieder Zeit für einen Staatsbesuch meiner Person in Wien. Das Thema kommt dann sicher auf die Tagesordnung. John F. Kennedy center Kategorie:Pressedienste Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Geschichte